Christmas present trouble
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: My Christmas fiction for 2011. Anakin and Ahsoka don't know, what to give each other for Christmas.


_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey, hey, hey everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with my Christmas fiction. Well...I don't know, what to say, so I will just start now.

It was a few days before Christmas on the main planet of the galactic republic. Everybody was still in the shops were buying Christmas presents "last-minute" or worrying, what to give someone special for Christmas and so did a certain jedi, named Anakin Skywalker. He was running up and down in his quarters in the jedi temple, asking himself, what to give his young apprentice Ahsoka Tano for Christmas.

_,,I want to give her a really special present for Christmas, but the problem is, that I don't know what!", _Anakin thought.

He just didn't know, what to chose for her. He already had bought presents for everyone he liked, but one person was still left and this person was his padawan Ahsoka.

,,_What should I give to her for Christmas?", _Anakin mentally asked himself.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

,,How can this be so difficult?", Ahsoka Tano asked her friend Savina Moonstar.

The two of them sat in their shared quarters and Savina was helping Ahsoka to pick out a present for her master Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka was stuck in the same problem as her master. She didn't know, what to give him for Christmas.

,,C'mon Ahsoka. It will be okay. I mean...I can help you if you want to.", Savina encouraged her friend.

,,No I can't let you do this. Don't ruin your Christmas. You're already done with buying your Christmas presents. I'll have to do this on my own.", Ahsoka mumbled.

,,Okay. If you need any help, just tell me okay?", Savina replied.

,,Okay.", Ahsoka mumbled and left their quarters.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

,,I don't know what to do anymore Padmé. I don't know, what to give her. I wanna give her something special, but I don't know what.", Anakin cried out at the appartment of his wife Padmé Amidala.

,,Oh Ani...I know you are worried about that and I know, that you want to give her something special, since I know, that she means a lot to you.", Padmé tried to calm her husband.

,,There must be a certain someone, who could tell me.", Anakin mumbled back.

Neither of them said something for a moment, but then the senator spoke up again.

,,Doesn't Ahsoka often hang out with this one padawan girl? The Twi'Lek? Why don't you ask her?", Padmé asked.

,,You mean Savina?", Anakin asked back.

,,Yes...I think this was her name.", Padmé replied.

,,Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks Padmé!", Anakin excaimed and kissed her.

As they pulled away, Anakin glanced at his chrono.

,,I should go back to the temple. Bye Padmé!", he said and kissed his wife for the last time.

,,Bye Ani!", she returned his comment, as they pulled away and after that Anakin left.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ahsoka sat all alone on a bench in front of the jedi temple. She ignored the cold temperatures. She was thinking about what to give to her master for Christmas.

,,_What am I supposed to do?", _Ahsoka thought, before standing up and heading back inside, since it bacame a little too cold for her.

In the hallway she met Anakin's old master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

,,Hello there young-one.", he sweetly greeted.

,,Hello master Kenobi.", she mumbled back.

,,What's wrong?", he asked.

,,I just don't know, what to give Anakin for Christmas. It has to be something special, but I don't know what.", Ahsoka sighed.

,,Well...I may know how to help you. There is this one photograph of the two of you, that Anakin keeps like a treasure. I think he would really love a frame for it and I'm sure he would love it more, if it came from you.", Obi-Wan replied.

,,Thank you master Kenobi.", she whispered happily.

,,Anytime young-one. I'm glad, that I could help you.", he gently replied.

Ahsoka ran of to her and her friends quarters. As she was there, she quickly pulled on clothes for colder climates and grabbed her purse, before she ran outta the jedi temple and into the city of Coruscant. She bought a wooden picture frame and then she went into anothershop to buy some paint. Since she hadn't found a good painted frame she decided to buy an unpainted one and to paint it on her own.

,,_Skyguy will love this present.",_ she thought as she made her way back to the jedi temple.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Savina had just finished training and wanted to make her way back to her quarters, but Anakin stopped her.

,,Hey Savina...could we talk for a minute?", Anakin asked.

,,Of course master Skywalker.", the young Twi'Lek replied, before they sat down into a quiet corner of the training room.

,,Do you know, what I should give Ahsoka for Christmas? I don't know what and there are only a few days left before Christmas.", Anakin asked her and to Savina he looked some kind of concerned.

,,Well...there is this one necklace, Ahsoka adores. I didn't have the credits to buy it for her, but I think you have. It's this golden thing with a golden diamond as tag.", Savina explained.

,,Thanks Savina. You've been a heap of help.", the young jedi knight said to the padawan.

,,I'm glad I could help.", Savina replied with a gentle smile.

,,Thank you again!", Anakin excaimed once more, before he ran off to his quarters, pulled of some clothes for colder climates and made his way to a jerwely shop.

As he stepped inside it, he saw the necklace, that Ahsoka's friend had described.

,,_Wow...I know, that it will look good on Ahsoka and it's the last one of these. Lucky me!", _Anakin thought as he took it and went to pay for it.

,,_That's the perfect present for Ahsoka!", _Anakin thought as he ran back to the temple again.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

,,Done!", Ahsoka mumbled.

She sat in her quarters and had just gotten done painting the frame she had bought. It was black with colorful neon stars, moons and suns.

As the paint had become dry, Ahsoka wrapped the frame as a present.

,,_Christmas can come now.",_ Ahsoka thought.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The last days until Christmas passed by really quickly and soon Christmas eve was there. Ahsoka was standing in the hallway of the temple and watched the other jedi wishing each other a merry Christmas, giving each other their presents and having fun. She was waiting for the perfect oppertunity to give her master his present. Suddenly Savina tapped onto her shoulder.

,,Merry Christmas Ahsoka.", she sang happily.

Ahsoka turned around and faced Savina, who held a present.

,,Aww...thank you Savina.", she said and gave her friend a hug.

,,Unwrap it! Unwrap it!", Savina cheered.

Ahsoka hurried and unwrapped her friends present. It it was a beautiful red journal with torgrutan signs and a red glittery pen.

,,Thanks Savina. It's beautiful.", Ahsoka said and gave her friend another hug.

,,Thanks for the new shirt Ahsoka.", Savina returned her comment, since Ahsoka had already given her present to Savina.

,,Oh yes, I wanted to tell you, that I hope you're not afraid of heights. A certain someone wants to meet you on the temples roof.", Savina added.

,,Really? Okay...I'll be up there.", Ahsoka said, but she didn't go imidiatly.

She first went to her and Savina's quarters and took her present for her master, since she had had a clue, who wanted to talk to her.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ahsoka arrived on the roof of the jedi temple and soon after that, she heared someone yelling out for her, by her nickname.

,,SNIPS! Come over here! I'm at the fence!", she heared the voice of a familliar guy.

Ahsoka knew, that it was Anakin. She would've reconized this voice under thousands of voices. She ran over to him.

,,Hey there Skyguy. Why did you want to meet me up here?", Ahsoka asked.

Her master didn't awnser. He just pulled out a jerwely box, with the necklace, he had bought for Ahsoka in it.

,,Merry Christmas Snips.", he whispered and opened the box.

,,Oh master...this is that necklace I adored so much. Thank you!", she excaimed and gave her master a hug and as she had let go off him, he put the necklace around Ahsoka's neck.

,,Thanks master...I love the necklace.", she whispered.

,,I'm glad, that you like it.", Anakin replied smiling.

,,I also have a present for you.", Ahsoka said then.

,,Merry Christmas Skyguy.", she excaimed and held out her present.

Anakin took it, unwrapped it and found the picture frame, Ahsoka had made for him.

,,The design is from me.", Ahsoka said.

,,Wow...what a beautiful frame. Thanks Snips.", Anakin whispered and hugged his apprentice. As he let go off her, he asked, how she knew about, that she wanted excatly this for Christmas.

,,Blame it on master Kenobi. He told me about it.", Ahsoka grinned.

,,Who told you, that I wanted that necklace?", she then asked.

,,I can't say anything, but blame it on your roomie. She told me all about this.", Anakin smiled, before a snowflake fell on Ahsoka's shoulder.

,,It's snowing.", Anakin whispered, before giving Ahsoka another hug.

Their hug lasted long, while the snow of Coruscant fell down on the young jedi knight and his apprentice.

_**Ending Word: **_I'd love it, if you'd leave some reviews behind, but it's Christmas today, so it can wait. I'll just say one thing now: I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy knew year. Oh and as always:

_**May the force be with you.**_


End file.
